It wasn't a joke to me
by Smoshersnorlax
Summary: This is based off the Playgirl April Fool's day joke Anthony did to Ian. I recommend watching "The truth behind my Playgirl shoot" before reading this story. Rated T for language and general safety.
1. It wasn't a joke to me

It wasn't a joke to me

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me in the reviews. Let me know what you think of it. More "Ianthony" stuff will come in later chapters. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Smosh and Ian and Anthony aren't actually gay/together.**

* * *

"Hey guys! Sooo, you may have seen the video about me quitting Smosh to do a Playgirl shoot. The truth is… APRIL FOOLS!," Anthony exclaimed at the camera. "Ian's out there right now and he doesn't know it was an April Fools joke so I'm gonna go tell him now."

Anthony strolled over to where Ian was sitting on his DS in the living room with his headphones on.

"Hey," Anthony said to Ian. He didn't hear him so he spoke louder. "Hey!"

Ian looks at Anthony with a pissed off look on his face.

"What."

"You know, er, Sexy Anthony my sweet photoshoot?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, that piece of crap." Ian replied, already looking bored and going back to playing on his DS.

"Well it was fake," Anthony said.

"Huh yeah it was fake," Ian said, mocking Anthony and not believing him.

"Yeah it was a APRIL FOOLS JOKE!" Anthony shouted, zooming the camera in on Ian's face. Ian's mouth fell open in pure shock, before his eyes widened in anger. Rising out of his seat he shouted

"Oh you motherfucker!".

"Oh yeah, you looked like such a dumbass in the behind the scenes video too!" Anthony said, no longer being able to contain his laughter.

"That thing was fake?!" Ian practically shrieked, still unable to believe Anthony would do that to him.

"Yeah you look like an idiot!" Anthony giggled.

At this point, Ian was no longer able to form a coherent sentence and walked out of the house muttering to himself, wanting to be alone. Of course, Anthony followed close behind with his camera, still not realising that he had hurt Ian's feelings and calling him an idiot wasn't helping the situation.

"Where are you going?" Anthony asked, in hysterics by this point.

"Shut up!" Ian exclaimed, not bothering to turn around.

"Where are you going?" Anthony repeated in the same tone.

"No where!" Ian said in a petulant tone, slamming the front door in Anthony's face.

Anthony, still chuckling, pulled back the curtain by the door to reveal Ian crying with his face hidden in his hands.

"Is he crying?!" This made Anthony go into hysterics all over again and upon hearing this, Ian turned around to see Anthony laughing at him, still filming everything with his wretched camera. This was the final straw and Ian lashed out at the window before storming off, finally out of Anthony's view.


	2. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

**A/N: So yeah this is chapter 2. There's a bit more Ianthony in this one. I'm not sure if I'll be doing another chapter or not. If I do, it will be the final one because I don't want to drag this story out too much.**

**Ian's POV**

_I can't believe what an asshole Anthony is being right now! Does he not realise when he's taken a joke too far?!_ Ian pulled up outside his mom's house, relieved to finally get away from Anthony's taunting face. _Look what you've reduced me to Anthony, I'm 22 and yet here I am bunking at my mom's house. _Ian still had his key from when he used to live there and was able to enter the house unnoticed. _I'm really not in the mood to explain to my mom why I'm here right now, it's just going to be awkward._ Ian dragged his bag with enough clothes to last him a week upstairs and flopped face down onto his bed. Despite telling himself he wasn't going to cry, he couldn't help letting a few tears escape. Once he started, the rest just continued to flow. _Fuck you Anthony, what kind of a person laughs at their best friend when they're in pain?! If I was in your position, I would have at least showed that I care! I guess we're not as close as I thought._ With this final angry thought, Ian fell asleep from exhaustion, sleep being his only escape from his current situation.

**Anthony's POV**

_Man, I've never seen Ian act like this before! I guess he'll always be a 12 year old deep down, although I don't understand why he was so upset. If he was doing a Playgirl shoot, I would just laugh it off. Sure, I would miss doing Smosh with him for a few months, but it wouldn't be permanent. _Curious to how the fans reacted to his April Fool's joke, Anthony opened Youtube to browse through the comments. He was surprised to say the least at some of the stuff he read:

"Anthony you're so mean! You guys have been best friends for years and then you hurt Ian to the point when he's in tears!" _Umm… ok. That's probably just a 12 year old girl talking. I'm sure the other comments won't be like this._

"You took this joke a bit too far Anthony! If you were in Ian's shoes, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like someone laughing you and calling you an idiot when you're obviously upset." _Yeah but… Ian's always been a bit over-sensitive. That doesn't mean anything, right?_

The last comment he read finally brought Anthony to his senses "Anthony you jerk! You know how much Smosh means to you guys but more importantly, your friendship. You went behind Ian's back and made him a laughing stock when he clearly cares about you and values your friendship! I hope you apologised to him after treating him like dirt because you really crossed the line!" _Oh shit, what have I done?! I've really done it this time. I wonder where Ian is, I haven't seen him since yesterday. I'll try his mom's house, I can't imagine he would have spent the night anywhere else._

Anthony grabbed his phone and his car keys and dashed out of the house, cursing himself for being such an idiot. The 10 minute drive to Ian's mom's house felt more like 10 hours as Anthony's stomach churned in anticipation for what Ian would do when he got there.

**Ian's POV**

As Ian's mom made her way towards the foot of the stairs, she thought she could hear some movement coming from Ian's room.

"Ian?" she called out as she walked up the stairs. A muffled reply was all she got in response. As she got to Ian's room and opened the door, she was surprised at what she saw. Ian was curled up in a foetal position on his bed, his eyes puffy from his previous crying session.

"Ian honey, what happened? Are you and Anthony fighting?" she asked with a concerned voice, thinking this could be the only thing that could have got him so upset.

"I don't really wanna talk about it" Ian mumbled into his pillow.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you and Anthony will work it out. You two have been friends for too long to throw that away over one argument," she assured Ian.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. I just feel like Anthony doesn't respect my feelings, like he thinks I'm just an immature kid. He's only 2 and half months old than me for fuck's sake!" exclaimed Ian, making his mom jump with the sudden anger in his voice. Realising this, Ian went back to mumbling, "I just need some time on my own to figure this out." With a sigh, his mom left the room, knowing that Ian would talk to her when he needs to.

* * *

About an hour later, Ian was sitting on his bed listening to depressing music through his headphones when he heard a faint knocking sound. Removing his headphones he said "Come in". He was less than pleased to see Anthony's apologetic face at the door. _This better be good._

"Hey…can I come in?" Anthony asked hesitantly upon seeing the cold look on Ian's face.

"You already have," Ian replied in a monotone. Taking this answer as a yes, Anthony walked into Ian's room and shut the door, before going over to sit next to Ian.

"Look man, I didn't realise how much I hurt you with this stupid April Fool's day joke. I guess I was being too much of a douchebag and took things too far," Anthony said, not quite being able to look Ian in the eyes. Before Ian could interject, he continued, this time looking deep into his pale blue eyes, "Ian, you have to know that I will never hurt you like this again. It was a horrible thing to do and I know that if our roles were reversed, you wouldn't have laughed at me when I was in pain. I should have known it wasn't funny. Please Ian, I need my best friend back." Anthony pleaded, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

Ian couldn't help but pull Anthony into a big hug, so glad that the caring side of Anthony that he didn't get to see very often was making an appearance. _I knew the Anthony I love would pull through for me._

**Anthony's POV**

"Please Ian, I need my best friend back."

What happened next, was not what Anthony was expecting. Ian looked into his deep brown eyes and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had. _I thought Ian would scream at me, maybe even hit me but I was not expecting this._ _I'm so lucky, I almost lost the most important person in my life and I was too stupid to not see it until it was almost too late._

Anthony felt like he could spend the rest of his life Ian's embrace, but he couldn't help asking with a smile:

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Would I still be hugging you if you weren't?" Ian replied, still refusing to let go of Anthony. "The only reason I got so mad is because you mean everything to me, you know that don't you?"

"I do now", Anthony said with a huge grin on his face. Feeling courageous, he removed his head from Ian's shoulder to lean in and plant a gentle kiss on Ian's lips. "And for the record, you mean everything to me too", he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you so much," Ian said with a smile, before leaning in again.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a joke to me chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah this is the final chapter. Thank you TrinaKevHigaSee for my first review and just general encouragement. Hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Hey Anthony?"

"Yes Ian,"

"When are we gonna tell people about us? You know what our fans are like, they'll get suspicious. It's easier if we just tell them," said Ian, as he looked up at Anthony. They were currently snuggling on the famous "Smosh sofa" whilst watching a random movie.

"I don't know Ian," Anthony replied slowly. "I just don't want our fans to think Smosh is gonna change, now that we're together. And also, I want to give our relationship a chance before announcing it."

"Okay I understand," Ian mumbled, clearly not happy about the situation. "Anyway I'm going to bed, it's getting late." This translated as "I'm going to sulk in our room now".

"Ian wait-," Anthony started but Ian was already gone. _Why do things have to be complicated? I love him, but I also love doing Smosh and I'm not ready for things to change just yet._ Anthony decided to give Ian some time alone before joining him in their room.

"Ian, you still awake?" Anthony asked softly.

"Maybe," he replied without moving.

"You're right Ian, we should just tell them. It's not as if the fans are in charge of our lives and I love you too much to see you so sad," Anthony said whilst comforting Ian by stroking his soft brown hair.

"You really mean that?" Ian asked with a smile on his face, turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Would I lie to you…again?" Anthony asked before giving Ian a quick peck on the lips. "Now we really should get some sleep, it's almost three in the morning."

"Is all I get just a peck?" Ian asked teasingly as he wrapped his arms around Anthony's waist and nuzzled his cheek against his chest.

"You are such a distraction," Anthony tutted before finally closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day

Ian and Anthony were getting ready to film another episode of Lunchtime With Smosh and were slightly tense in anticipation of the announcement they were going to make. Ian was pacing the dining room whilst Anthony just watched him worriedly.

"Ian...are you ok? You've been pacing the room now for the past ten minutes," Anthony said, concerned for Ian's well-being. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"It's not that I want to back out, it's just... what if the fans hate us for it? What if this causes the demise of Smosh?! I don't want to go back to working at Chuck E. Cheese!" Ian cried, practically hysterical at this stage.

Anthony walked over to where Ian was still pacing and enveloped him in a big hug.

"It's going to be fine Ian. Just trust me, okay?" Anthony attempted to soothe Ian. But Ian was having none of it and pushed him away in sudden anger.

"But you don't know that! I'm not some little kid that you can fool into believing anything Anthony!" Ian yelled, his face bright red. Anthony just stood there looking shocked at Ian's outburst before doing the only thing he could think of that would make Ian calm down. He pulled Ian towards him and kissed him. At the sudden contact of Anthony's soft lips against his, all of Ian's anger faded away and was replaced by a sudden desire for more. He brushed his tongue against Anthony's bottom lip as a request for permission to enter, which was granted immediately. Anthony couldn't help letting a small moan escape from his mouth as their tongues intertwined and the kiss got more intense. But upon realising they still had a Lunchtime episode to record and they couldn't get too carried away, he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Can't you see that what we have is way more important than our fan's opinions?" Anthony asked, whilst cupping Ian's face with his hands. "I love you Ian Hecox, okay? And I know you're scared of what will happen, I'm pretty nervous too, but as long as we still have each other it can't be the end of the world, can it?"

"Wow Anthony," Ian said with a smile on his face. "I never thought you were one for sappiness."

Anthony, relieved to see Ian acting normal again, responded with "Well what can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. Now are we going to do this episode or not? I'm freakin' hungry!"


End file.
